Captured
by Lellyca
Summary: This summary used to be a bunch of boring words that were supposed to describe the story, but I decided to change that - 'cause no one likes spoilers :P :D !Penny x Talon! ;)
1. Saved

_Hi! This is my first fan fiction, feel free to review and criticize. I will try to upload one chapter each week. Enjoy!_  
 _I don't own Inspector Gadget._

 **Penny's POV**

Yet another boring mission. Nothing interesting really happened so far. It's always the same boring routine. You know - I come here, run into Talon, he blabs about his uncle's ridiculous plan (this time - something about flying a rocket around the earth so quickly, the time will rewind and he will be able to stop uncle Gadget's parents from ever meeting, what a knucklehead) and I have to figure out how to stop him, before he can carelessly drown the entire planet into oblivion - same old, same old.

I'm battling Talon on the top of the rocket when suddenly, everything starts shaking. I see Brain and Gadget quickly jump into the Gadget-mobile and fly away.

"It's going to explode!" Talon yells. "Gotta fly, Penny!"

He winks at me, engages his rocket boots and flies away, leaving me alone on a rocket ship that's about to explode. How nice of him … well, he's supposed to be evil, right? Ughh, whatever.

Anyway, this time, he isn't the only one with the ability to fly. Thanks to professor von Slickstein, I am now able to summon a flying platform with just one quick wave of my hand. It kinda works like a magical holographic floating skateboard - I jump on it and fly to, well, practically wherever I want.

I manage to fly to a safe distance from the exploding rocket before it blows up. I see Talon stop for a second to look back. He has a concerned look on his face, I can't tell why since he didn't seem to care much about that stupid rocket ship anyway. But the moment he sees me flying towards him, he continues his escape plan.

This is it. My chance to finally capture Talon Claw. He won't escape from me this time! I desperately try to speed up my floating skateboard, but it's no use. His rocket boots are just too powerful, it's going to take years 'til my stupid holo-skateboard achieves such speed. But since I only have a few minutes 'til Talon escapes into his evil layer, I guess that's not gonna happen. I could _really_ use a miracle right now … what … what the …

Oh my God. This is actually happening right now. I can't believe it. The purple flames, coming out of Talon's rocket boots, suddenly disappear. I still don't know what exactly is going on right now. It all went down in a flash; he looked back at his boots, gasping, and I think that, for a millisecond, he looked at me before he started falling towards the ground at the speed of light.

I don't have much time to think about what to do. So I start dropping at full speed, trying to catch him. He keeps screaming for help, and I can't help myself but to laugh at how girly his screams are … But that's not the matter right now. If I'm going to save him, I have to think fast - since we're about to crash! While I'm trying to think of a good idea to save him, Talon spots me and starts screaming even louder.

"Penny! Penny, _heeelp_!"

The scared (and extremely cute) look on his face only makes it worse. From what I can tell there are only a few miles left separating us from the ground. Now I'm starting to panic. I can't just toss him a parachute - I don't even have one. There's literally no way that I'll ever figure out how to fix his god damn rocket boots in time. The only possible way is if I can get close enough to catch him myself. Or ... wait!

I quickly wave my hand and pray it'll work. Yes! it worked! I have successfully summoned another floating holo-skateboard, right underneath him - just in time! Well, his landing wasn't exactly what I'd call _elegant_ , but that's not the point. It was probably at least slightly more comfortable to land on a floating holographic platform than possibly crashing your head on a giant, pointy rock or landing on a cactus.

For a few moments he just lies on the platform, his eyes still closed. He looks like a scared (and extremely cute) little baby. I blink my eyes almost every second to make sure I don't start staring at him. He's just so ...

He slowly opens his eyes and looks around. He notices me floating on a holo-skateboard above him and _definitely not staring_ at him. I'm already prepared for another one of his one-liners. He opens his mouth to say something ... but he doesn't say a single word. He shuts his mouth and looks deep into my eyes, making it even harder for me to not stare at him. Aaaghh, I wish he'd stop being so _cute_! And than he blushes ... actually blushes!

We spent another thirty seconds just staring at each other's eyes and blushing into infinity.


	2. Awkward

_Hi! I already wrote the next chapter and I couldn't wait for a week to post it, so here it is. Enjoy!_

 **Talon's POV**

I'm still having trouble believing that I'm alive. I have no idea what happened to my god damn rocket boots. But that doesn't even matter right now.

The only thing that is actually even more unbelievable than me being alive, is that the person I have to thank for that ... is Penny. She could just leave me there and go back to HQ with that silly uncle of hers - after all I did leave her alone on a MAD rocket ship that was about to explode (What? I'm supposed to be evil, right?). She could've just left and returned me the favor. But she saved me ... and here she is. Standing right in front of me, well, technically right above me. Man, she's so damn _pretty_. Emmm, I mean, she's a, umm, an arch-nemesis-type pretty girl, yeah ... with very pretty blue eyes. I can't help but stare at her ...

 **Penny's POV**

Okay, it's been at least two minutes now, somebody has to say something.

"Sooo ..." Seriously, myself? That's all I can think of?

"Soooo ..." he says back. I wish I could erase that cute expression off his face, it drives me _crazy_!

I shake my head and snap out of it. Just then I realize that we're still a couple of miles above the ground and Talon's rocket boots are a hundred percent busted. He has nowhere to escape! _I did it_! I've captured Talon Claw! And since the platform he's standing on is HQ property, he can't control it - but I can! All aboard the Penny-train! Our next stop - HQ!

So I quickly check my GPS system and locate our position. Then I start flying my holo-skateboard back to HQ and Talon's platform immediately follows me. I see Talon's face, desperately looking for an escape. But since we are two miles above the Earth, I don't think there's much chance for him finding a door with a sign that says 'exit'. I guess that makes it Penny 1, Talon 0. Ha!

 **Talon's POV**

Oh God! She's so _annoying_! I can't believe she tricked me. She knows you don't find doors with signs that say 'exit' two miles above the Earth!

Well, at least going to HQ won't be as bad as seeing uncle Claw after I failed on the mission - again (not that it would've worked anyway). Penny is just saving me the trouble. I should probably thank her! Oh, who am I kidding. We've been flying for half an hour now and I haven't picked up the courage to say anything else but 'soooo ...' I guess I didn't really prepare any one-liners for when she captures me, damn it.

"Why exactly did you save me?" I finally ask.

"Huh? What?" she jumps. She probably got used to the silence. She looks so cute when she's confused ...

 **Penny's POV**

Damn, he startled me! I was kinda lost in my thoughts, plus I didn't really think he had a one-liner prepared for when I capture him. Even though this was just a question.

"Why did you save me?" he repeats the question.

"Well, was I supposed to let you fall and crash your head on a rock? Or land on a cactus?" I catch myself saying. Why did I mention the stupid cactus? Man, this conversation just couldn't get more awkward.

 **Talon's POV**

Man, this conversation just couldn't get more awkward. I don't really have a comeback for that one, she's right about the cactus.

After yet another thirty minutes I realize that it's going to take quite some time to get to HQ. So I try to entertain myself, which was 'surprisingly' hard to do while floating on a holographic platform across the sky for like an hour now. I tried playing Truth or Dare with myself, but there's not much to dare up here and asking myself questions about myself would be stupid. So I just help time pass by watching Penny. She seems to be bored as well. Her pigtails are lightly flowing in the wind. Her pretty eyes shining brighter than the sun (which is really bright, considering we are even two miles closer to the sun than usual). I wonder what she's thinking about ... Why can't I think of anything clever to say to her?

"Would you play Truth or Dare with me?" I ask her out of nowhere. Yep, super-clever.

"Ummm, what? Why?" she replies. Why does this have to be so awkward? I have to break the ice somehow.

"You could have just let me die, ya know." No, this came out wrong. I regretted it the moment I said it. Why did I say that? I'm such a doof!

 **Penny's POV**

Wow. I can't believe he just said that. What the hell is he trying to tell me with that? That I should have let him fall on that idiotic cactus!? I don't even know what to say to him right now. I turn around and shoot him a raging gaze. Okay, I may be overreacting just a little bit, but after all I am the one keeping him alive right now. That platform could disappear at a snap of my fingers ... No, I wouldn't dare to do that (even if _he_ dared me to do it in a game of Truth or Dare that he mentioned earlier) because I'm not evil.

That's why I saved him in the first place - because I'm _NOT_ EVIL! Okay, _maybe_ there were some other reasons, too ... but that's not the point.

"No, Penny, I didn't mean it like that ..." he starts to apologize. I can't even seem to remain angry at him. I quit gazing at him and look away. I can't believe he looks so cute and he's not even trying. Ughhh, I _hate_ him!

"I-"

Before I could finish my sentence, an invisible force starts pulling us in the opposite direction. I accuse Talon and look back at him, but he isn't doing anything. He looks just as confused as I am. The force just keeps getting stronger and stronger ...


	3. Crashed

_Hi! This one's for tulip flower. Thanks for writing the review! Enjoy!_

 **Penny's POV**

... The invisible force slowly started gathering together, forming a (visible) portal. Talon desperately tries paddling through the thin air in the opposite direction, while I already gave in to our destiny. There's not much we can do about it.

I close my eyes and hope for the best, when suddenly I hear a friendly voice coming right out of the portal. Wait, that's not just any friendly voice, it's uncle Gadget! Of course, the G-portal! How did he manage to find us, though ... Ehh, it doesn't matter. I'm just glad he's here!

"Wooowseers!"

The Gadget-mobile bursts out of the portal, hits Talon and misses me just by a few inches. Than it starts flying circles around me with Talon squashed against the windshield. "Good thing I'm an expert at driving blind!" my uncle exclaims and starts flying even faster. Poor Talon, he must be feeling very sick ...

I see Brain in the backseat and he spots me too. Without a warning, he opens the car door.

"Brain, _no_!" I shout, but it's no use. He can't hear me through all this noise. Than the Gadget-mobile suddenly turns around and starts flying in my direction. The next moment, I'm squashed against the opened car door. I quickly climb inside the car and close the door behind me. I look back and watch my holo-skateboard disperse into little squares and slowly pass from sight.

When I turn forward and look in front of me, I can't really see anything else but Talon's (extremely cute) face, still squeezed on the windshield. So I open the window pane, stick my head outside ... and realize that we are about to crash into HQ!

"Uncle Gadget, _stooop_! We're going to crash!" I shout hysterically.

"Not to worry, Penny! I have everything under control." he yells back. Well, it was worth a try.

I put my head back inside and remember that Talon is still outside. There's only a few seconds 'till we're gonna crash! I reach out the window, grab his hand and pull him inside. It's astonishing that he actually fit through the car window ... again - not the point.

It looks like I took action right in time, because a few moments later, the Gadget-mobile crashes through the walls of HQ. I don't hear an alarm, that means we probably somehow disabled the security systems. Suddenly the engines stop working and the vehicle starts losing height - very quickly. Talon starts screaming like a scared (and extremely cute) little girl - hah, that's the second time this day. I'd start laughing but it would be weird, since we're trapped inside an out-of-controle car with a busted engine, dropping down an endless dark hole. Which reminds me ...

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!"

 **Talon's POV**

Ouch, that hurt!

We seem to have landed in some kind of a creepy mysterious dark hallway. I can't se anything farther from three meters away from the Gadget-mobile, but I don't really care about that right now. I just hope I didn't make a complete fool out of myself in front of Penny (Why, God, why do I have to scream like a frightened little girl?). I guess she just saved my life - again. I could have died twice in the same day if it wasn't for her. Well, she's not HQ's best agent in training for nothing ...

... Speaking of Penny, I think I might still be sitting on her lap ...

She opens the car door and tries to step outside. "Can I have my legs back?" she asks me sarcastically.

"Ummm, yeah, sure ..." I say and quickly jump out of the car. She steps out as well and tries to locate our position. "Nope, the internet's down as well, so much for that." I try not to stare at her pretty face while she's trying to think of a solution. She looks at me and asks: "Hey, have you seen uncle Gadget?"

I shake my head. "Oh no, where did he go?" she starts worrying and pulls out a flashlight. So, instead of thinking of a way out of here, we're playing hide and seek with her silly uncle. I don't even know why - I thought it was her dog's job to babysit him.

 **Penny's POV**

We've been walking down this hall for a few minutes now and we haven't found anything else but bricked walls. Bricks, bricks and more bricks. Talon isn't really paying attention to where we're going anymore, so he bumps into a wall that suddenly appears in front of us (So adorable!). I let out a small chuckle, but immediately snap out of it and put on a serious face. He shakes his head and rubs the back of his hand against his forehead, where hi hit himself. Then he leans against the wall and looks at me.

"It's a dead end. Great job, _genius_. Now what?" he says.

"I guess we wait." I reply, gazing at him angrily. I was actually thinking of going back and start looking in the other direction, but his sarcastic behavior sucked all the hope and energy out of me. It's not _my_ fault we're stuck in this bricked hallway of doom! If his idiotic evil uncle wouldn't have tried to rewind time by flying a rocket ship around the planet - khm, khm, weirdo, khm - we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place!

I rest my back on the stupid brick wall and slide down into a sitting position. He does the same and there we are, sitting on the cold floor, doing absolutely nothing.


	4. Bricked

_Hi! This one's for Curious Rebel & tulip flower. Thank you so much! Enjoy!_

 **Talon's POV**

We've been sitting here for quite some time now. I'm watching Penny playing around with her flashlight and making a really cute face while doing it. It should be a crime to look so cute without even trying. Well, I might as well call it a crime since we're 'locked up' in this creepy hallway. I try to rest my head on my hand, but this annoying brick wall is making it really hard to get in a comfortable position.

"Well, this is getting boring," she sighs and drops the flashlight on the ground.

"Truth or Dare?" I ask tauntingly.

"Shut up, Talon," she replies.

"How are you so sure that I'm not gonna escape again?" I say with a large smirk on my face.

"Because you don't carry a flashlight, I suppose," Damn, she's right.

"True, but after all, I am Talon Claw, I can escape from anything and anyone, flashlight or no flashlight!" Of course I'm just teasing. I could never manage to escape her without my rocket boots ...

"Oh really? Are you sure you could manage to escape me without your precious rocket boots?"

... Man, it's like she can read my mind.

 **Penny's POV**

I know he's just teasing. There is absolutely _no_ possible way that he could ever get away with anything as easily as he does with his rocket boots. All he has to do is wink and say 'Gotta fly, Penny!' and than simply fly away. He'd have to be a real doof to mess that up.

Suddenly, he stands up and starts running away from me. He disappears into the dark while laughing in an evil way (well, trying to laugh in an evil way, but he kinda sounds like an evil - and extremely cute - laughing chicken). Oh, I see exactly what he's doing, and he is most definitely _not_ going to succeed! I quickly jump up, grab my flashlight and start running after him. He's just joking around anyway, so it's not that hard to catch up to him.

"Got ya!" I shout, throwing the flashlight on the floor and tackling him to the ground. We both start laughing so hard I'm forced to release him. We slowly get up and look at each other. He smirks and wiggles his eyebrows (he looks so cute when he does that). Then we start battling like we usually do on every mission.

At a point I press Talon against the wall. We stare right into each other's eyes for a while. His beautiful chocolate brown eyes. They are just so pure and flawless, the way they sparkle when reflecting the brightness of the flashlight that's lying on the floor by the brick wall behind my back. I swear I could just close my eyes and kiss him ... but I wouldn't dare to do that (well, maybe if _he_ dared me to do it in a game of Truth or Dare that he mentioned earlier ...). So I break eye-contact and let him go.

"Hey, Penny, look behind you," he says. So I turn around and notice my flashlight is pointing directly at a brick, that seems a little bit out of place. What a coincidence.

"That brick looks suspicious ..." I note.

"I wonder what happens if I pull it," He grins and moves towards the wall.

"Talon, _don't_! Nothing good ever comes out when someone pulls the suspicious-looking brick out of the wall!" I yell. And yes, that is not a saying, I just made that up.

"Too late!" he exclaims and pulls the suspicious-looking brick out of the wall. Why does he always do the exact opposite of what I tell him to? I don't mean to be an obnoxious bossy girl, but he could at least listen to what I say.

"See? Nothing bad happened," he says with a victorious (and extremely cute) smile on his face. I'm still not a hundred percent sure that we're safe. Purely out of curiosity, I slowly approach the hole that was left there with the brick missing. I bend over to look inside, when the wall starts rotating! It pushes us out of the bricked hallway and into a completely different room. I told him something bad was going to happen if he pulls that dumb brick!

 _Why_ _did he have to pull that brick_!?

 **Talon's POV**

What!? I _had_ _to_ pull that brick! Plus - the room that we landed in at least seems to have proper lighting.

"What did you do? Where the heck are we?" Penny asks, giving me an angry look. I roll my eyes and stand up to switch the lights on. I rub my eyelids and blink several times to get used to all the sudden brightness and lo-

Wooow! On second thought, this room has a lot of _much_ cooler stuff than just proper lighting ...


	5. Trapped

_Hi! I know it's been more than a week, sorry._ _This one's for JT Cat. Thanks for the review! I'll try my best not to use the word 'cute' too often! Enjoy!_

 **Penny's POV**

This is strange. I don't remember ever being in this room before. Well, to be honest, I never even knew HQ was built so deep into the ground, but this room is just ... wow! It appears to be some sort of laboratory-slash-invention room. It's so big, I can barely see all the way to the other side. There are so many inventions and cool machines down here, Leonardo Da Vinci would've exploded from jealousy if he saw them!

"Wow," Talon manages to phrase.

"Okay, I take it back. This room is _amazing_!" I reply.

I stroll around this invention lab to take a closer look at it. Some of this stuff is almost unbelievable! "Check it out! Lava resistant skis? Laser-shooting earrings? Invisible trash bag?" I say, Talon remains speechless. Okay, they're all pretty much as wacky as they can be, but still. Why would HQ hide all these odd, yet fascinating inventions in a secret laboratory about a hundred feet beneath the Earth's surface?

 **Talon's POV**

"This stuff is _sick_ ... and kinda weird," she states.

"Weird? That's all, weird?" I repeat her words. "I'd call it _crazy_! And by crazy, I mean completely lunatic and senseless! Come on, lava resistant _skis_!? Skis are made for _snow_! Laser-shooting earrings are for girls only, so that's a bummer. And invisible trash bags? Are you serious? Why do you even need those, to take the trash out without your neighbour knowing you did something helpful? You've got to be kidding me."

"You're just jealous because _you_ didn't come up with it," she implies teasingly. I _hate_ it when she does that! And I hate it when she's mostly right.

Then suddenly, the ground starts shaking! All the inventions start falling off the table one by one. Penny slips on a self-cleaning napkin and falls directly into my arms. The time stops when I look into her lovable bright eyes, but unfortunately the earthquake continues. There's no time to waste! Even though I don't think every second of this day I spent staring at her beautiful light blue eyes is wasted ...

"The door!" I shout, pointing at the door on the other side of the collapsing laboratory. We sprint past the tables, avoiding pieces of broken glass and deadly potions, that were spilled across the floor like a dangerously toxic liquid rainbow. We're about sixty feet away from the door, when the ceiling above us starts falling apart! "Faster!" Penny screams, we leap across the floor and manage to protect ourselves from the giant brick rock, that was about to flatten us up against the ground. We run for the exit. Penny opens the door, stops for a second and looks up. I look up as well and realize the ceiling right above Penny's head is starting to crack! Seconds before it collides with the flooring, I jump, push Penny through the doorway and close it behind us. Just then, I hear gigantic 'kaboom!' on the other side of the wall.

As suddenly as the earthquake started, the suddenly it stopped. I stand up and brush the dust off my clothes. "Thanks," Penny mumbles quietly, but loud enough for me to hear it. This time, _I_ saved her life. Well, she saved mine twice, but at least I could repay her for one of those.

 **Penny's POV**

So, the earthquake stopped. So, Talon saved me from that giant piece of ceiling, that was about to crush me like a walnut. So, I thanked him. So, now I'm standing here in front of him, blushing harder than Santa Claus' pants ...

Well this isn't awkward at all.

I finally pick up the courage to look into his eyes. Oh God, he looks more charming than ever. His eyes, so sparkly I can hardly even notice the lights are on. The confident smile on his face, like he knows exactly what I'm thinking about and is probably enjoying it. His hair, always stylish, even though I still think he should use a little less hair product. Is it possible for his hair to look _this good_ after a death-dealing, life-threatning earthquake with toxic potion-rainbows and broken glass on the floor and gigantic meteors raining out of the ceiling? Where on Earth does he get so much hair gel, seriously ... but it's not like any of that matters right now.

"So, are we gonna get going or what?" I suggest.

"Get going where?" he asks.

"What?" I turn around and just then I realize this door wasn't the exit. It only lead us to another room full of inventions, that look even sillier than the ones in the other room. The only difference is, that this room is _way_ smaller.

"Oh great! Now we're stuck in this room instead of that one!" I growl.

"At least we're alive," replies Talon.

"True ... but we still have to get out of here somehow," I walk towards the doorway that leads back to the previous room and try to open it, but it's stuck. I't must be the stupid ceiling-meteor that's blocking it! Uuughh!

"I can't believe it!" I start yelling. I turn to Talon "This is all _your_ fault!"

For a minute he just stands there with a confused (and adorable) look on his face. And then he starts screaming back at me.

"So you're saying I'm the one who generated the earthquake? If it wasn't for you and your silly ignorant uncle, we could have went and found the exit from that creepy hallway, but nooo! We just _had to_ go look for him!"

"You could've just went the other way and left me alone! Plus - who's the one that pulled that damn idiotic brick, huh!?" I just can't help myself but shout at him, waving my arms around like a freak. I'm just so angry! I don't even know why!

"Oh, you're gonna blame the brick!? It was your flashlight that was pointing directly at it!" he continues the fight.

"Seriously, you're actually gonna stand there and yell at me that it's my _flashlight_ 's fault we're trapped here? That makes, like - _zero_ sense! We wouldn't even be in this mess in the first place if your loony uncle wouldn't have tried to 'rewind time' with his stupid spaceship!" the words just burst out of my mouth.

"Loony? You're calling _my_ uncle loony?" he says with a very annoyed tone.

"You called my uncle ignorant and I didn't start crying like a little baby!" I tease.

"So what? At least I had a reason for it," he pouts (in a very cute way - though I'm pretty sure that was unintentional ... but attractive).

"Like I don't!" I yell sarcastically "If your uncle wasn't a loon, why would he try to heat the floors of his _ice_ castle with _lava_!?"

"Well, if your uncle wasn't a loon, why would he think _your_ dog is a _MAD_ agent!?" he shoots back.

"Well, if your uncle wasn't a loon, why would he make delicious donuts to put the entire city to sleep, just so your _grandma_ gets some _rest_!?"

"Well, if your uncle wasn't a-"

 **Talon's POV**

"Okay let's stop! What are we even fighting about?" Penny cuts me off before I could finish the insult.

"I don't know!" I shout.

"Then why are you shouting!?" she shouts back.

"I don't know!" I shout again.

"Stop it," she says and turns her back on me. She wanders around the room for a while 'till she founds an enormous flying waterbed with rocket engines (these inventions just keep getting more senseless) in the corner. She lays down and looks at me. "Are ya coming?" she asks.

"On that weird floating bed? With you? Not a chance," I refuse.

"Come on, it's gotta be at least ten o' clock by now, I'm whacked and done arguing with you. I'll put a pillow in the middle; this is my side, this is yours. This thing is huge anyway, so there's enough space for the both of us. I'm only doing this because I know you're too much of a baby to sleep on the floor," she insists. Even though she's right - not that I'm a baby! But I hate sleeping on the floor ...

"Ugghhh, fine!" I give up and join her on the waterbed.

"Goodnight," she says with a sleepy voice, while yawning.

"Goodnight."


	6. Dreamed

_Hi! As first, I am SO sorry for the delay! This wasn't meant to be a cliffhanger and I am really really sorry :( My computer died and my dad couldn't fix it, so we had to send it to another country, because the repairmen in our country couldn't fix it either. The whole process took about a month and a half ... Sorry :( :(  
I also want to apologize for the fact that I don't think I'm going to be able to post a new chapter every single week from now on, since school has already started and I need to do homework and stuff :(  
Anyway, this one's for mumu, mad kid, pirateships45, Dark Nagami sama, KR99, tulip flower, tavita loves unicorns (yay, I love unicorns too :D) & Tardis10rox. Thank you so much for all the reviews and the patience! Enjoy!_

 **Talon's POV**

I hear a frightening loud noise. I open my eyes and look around, noticing Penny's gone. Then the noise appears again. It sounds like a dog growling, but boy, that must be one big, furious dog. The growl is followed shortly by a scream. Hey, that kinda sounds like ... Penny!

I jump up and start running. Suddenly, I find myself in the middle of a street ... I guess I found a way out of that strange science dungeon? I surely have no idea how I did that, but- The snarling sound cuts into the peaceful environment again, interrupting my thoughts, and I immediately start running after it. I don't even know where I'm going, it's like my legs are running by themselves. I stop right in the middle of the ... Uhmmm, well, the place that used to be a park, but now appears as a giant lake, full of lava, with an island in the centre and ...

Before I manage to recognize the strange building in front of me, something else raises my attention - two bodybuilder-ish looking guards, trying to push a blond girl into the lava. She has two lovely little pigtails and her clothes are similar to an HQ unifo- Oh my God, that's _Penny_! She is struggling as hard as she can to prevent those guards from leaving her to burn in the lava lake! Or whatever this thing is, where did all this lava come from, really ... _FOCUS_! There are more important stuff going on right now than the existence of red-hot seas.

Oh no, this can't be good! One of the guys suddenly lifts Penny above his head and starts carrying her towards the edge.

" _PENNY_!" I scream across the boiling lava. She turns her head towards my direction. She heard me!

"Ta- _AAAA_!" She shouts as the doofus throws her into the flames of death. I swear my heart skipped a beat. But right a millisecond before her feet touch the lava's surface, something rises from the lake and catches Penny on its back. It looks like a giant steel worm - weird. It keeps on rising and rising, it seems like it's a thousand feet above the ground. Just then, it opens its mechanical mouth and lets out a growling sound, loud enough to make you go deaf. That's it! That's the freaky dog snarl I heard back at the underground laboratory! But instead of an angry dog, it's coming out of a gigantic worm-robot, that seems to be pretty evil. I don't think Penny's in much safer hands now than she was before.

I realize my rocket boots are broken so there's no way I can save her, but I still have to try. I press a button on my bracelet ... And _BAM_! Boots working! I quickly fly to Penny and grab her just in time before the robotic insect sinks below the surface, leaving her no ground to stand on but boiling hot, sizzling lava.

And there she is. Penny, my arch nemesis, the niece of my uncle's worst nightmare, my ... crush. Safe, and most importantly, alive. And pretty. And sweet. And unbelievably beautiful. She has the cutest look on her face. Her face, inches away from mine. I close my eyes. It feels like in a few moments, we're going to k-

 **...** **... ... ... ...**

I slowly open my eyes and snap back into reality. Oh man! It was a _dream_!? A very crazy one, if I must say.

But, wait. If this was just a dream, why exactly do I still see Penny's face right in front of me, when I open my eyes. And why exactly is my arm still ... What? Why is my arm wrapped around Penny's waist? What the hell is going on!? If she wakes up, she's going to freak - although personally, I'd love to see her reaction to this, haha! Can you imagine the look on her face whe- Uugggh! Get it together, Talon! Damn, she looks so adorable when she's asleep. I have to stay calm and still, so I don't wake her up.


	7. Separated

_Hi! This one's for Tardis10rox, Sta Fantasia & ecogirl1800. Thanks for the reviews! :) Enjoy!_

 **Penny's POV**

I think it's about time to wake up. But I don't wanna open my eyes just yet. I'm just soooo tired from all the running and the jumping and the life-saving activity that was going on yesterday. Well, I am also tired of being trapped half a mile beneath HQ with Talon, but to be honest, I'm also tired of Talon _himself_. Why did I ever even want to capture him in the first place? It doesn't mean anything else but having someone around, that will always be there to _annoy_ you! And make a cute grin while doing it ... It's like I can still see it right in front of my eyes, even whe-

Wait, it IS right in front of my eyes, what the hell is going on!? What the heck happened to the pillow that I put in the middle!? Oh, never mind, it's under my head. What's that on my hip, we don't even have a blanket. What the ... !

"AAAAA!" I yell while quickly jumping off the bed. Talon blushes (and I _mean_ it, you could literally grill bacon on his cheeks right now, which would be adorable, well, kinda, but that's not my point here, moving on ...), but I'm not sure this puts me in a better position, since I'm probably blushing twice as hard myself. Regardless of that, I look directly in his eyes. This whole situation is so awkward I just wanna go hide behind the teleport machine prototype in the corner, but I'm determined to get to the bottom of this, this, whatever this is.

Okay, I think we've been standing here blushing our cheeks off long enough. Time to speak up: "Sooo ... What the heck happened!?" He shakes his head and opens his mouth to say something, but remains silent. His eyes are jumping all over the place, probably looking for a good explanation. Ughh, who am I kidding, he's probably as clueless as I am. But not nearly as irritated. "Would you stop doing that and just look me in the eyes! You're really annoying me right now!" He looks at me (which possibly makes my cheeks go even red-er), opens his mouth again, but still words just don't seem to get out of it. He looks so adorable when he's speechless ... Snap out of it, Penny!

"Okay, will you please say something, because this is getting more awkward every time you open your mouth and than close it again."

"I ..."

And just when he's about to say something, everything starts shaking. The sudden earthquake starts tossing everything around the room, including us. Than something crashes into the room and everything goes pitch black. In a few moments the lights turn back on, revealing the crime scene. The whole underground lab is destroyed and there's a huge hole in the wall where the teleport machine prototype used to be. I look around and seek for Talon, but he doesn't seem to be anywhere in the room. I can only hear his voice ...

"Can't ... Breathe ..." I look down and realize I'm kinda, sorta, emmmm, sitting on him (huh, I thought the floor was a little soft). Well, this day just couldn't start out any weirder.

"Oh, ummm, sorry." I mumble and quickly jump on my feet. "Anyway, well, you were saying?"

"I, hahah ... Honestly have no idea ... Wait, what happened to this place?" Ha, quick change of subject. Whatever, it's better we focus on how to get out of here instead of ... Well, the other thing. Plus, that hole might just be the exit we were looking for. "No clue, but whatever creature, monster or robot did this, it must have came and left through that hole."

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" he yells like a five-year-old and starts running towards it.

"Right behind you!" I shout and sprint after him.

We race each other down the tunnel we found ourselves in, and than everything turns black again. There are some strange noises, a minor earthquake, weird forces pushing me from side to side, and when the brightness returns, Talon's gone. What just happened? I swear he was right in front of me a moment ago.

 **Talon' POV**

What just happened? Where's Penny? I swear she was right behind me a moment ago. Things just keep getting freakier today. Man, there must be like a gazillion tunnels here, how am I supposed to find her? Wait, why would I even look for her? I can get out of this mess on my own ... Hopefully. But first, now that I don't have the prettiest HQ agent in training constantly breathing down my neck (or sitting on me, my chest still hurts), I have some rocket shoe fixing to do.


	8. Vanished

_Hi! Sorry for the wait ... Again. School ... don't even wanna start. Anywho ...  
_ _This chapter will be in Gadget and Brain's POV, just to mix things up a little bit :) T_ _his one's for Tardis10rox, shouldercookie, Me (haha nice username :D) and also Range Aquarius, who suggested for me to write this in a different point of view, other than Penny or Talon's :) Thank you all so much! Enjoy!_

 _Also, I'm in the process of writing a Starco fanfic, so fellow Starco fans, be sure to check that out if you wish ;) It's coming soon! (whatever soon means when I say it haha ...)_

 **Gadget's POV**

It has been a while since I accidentally launched my Gadget-Copter on purpose, but I can't seem to get out of this dark that surrounds me. I've been flying up and around and up and up and up and left and right and up ... Through these vertical tunnel for at least a day, three hours, forty-four minutes and twenty-three seconds, according to my _always_ exact calculations, but I haven't reached my destination yet. And that destination is ... Well, I can't say until I see it, as right now I can't even see my left pinky finger. So for now, my destination will be light!

"Not to worry, myself! I'll get us out of here in no time!"

As well an agent as I am, I am also beginning to get a little sleepy, that is because I've been up for the past twenty-eight hours, forty-five minutes and fifty-one seconds now. But: "A good agent never drops his guard, especially _not_ o duty!" Although my leg fell asleep, I think. I can't even wiggle my toes anymore. What is that heavy feeling on my shoe that appears to be dragging me down?

 **Brain's POV**

What a moron. When exactly is he planning on getting us out of here? Or realizing my paws are starting to hurt real bad and I'm about to fall down this endless dark pit. Oh, just to be clear though, if I fall, his shoe's comin' down with me.

"Alright myself, we need to stay awake and alert! Start searching for the light!" exclaims Gadget, almost causing me to fall because of the sudden loud interruption in between the silence. I've had just about enough of this ...

Just as I am about to bark and draw his attention, we bump into the wall, causing series of little rocks or stones or something (I can't really see anything) to fall towards the ground, making a subtle noise way down beneath us. The sound was really quiet at first, but unfortunately, its echo started spreading, soon reaching our height and, sadly, also Gadget's ears. You can only guess what his reaction would be.

"Chief? Is that you? Do not worry! Myself and I are coming to the rescue!" I seriously can _not_ believe this guy.

And, what would be predictable for an idiot such as him, he actually put the Gadget-Copter back into his hat. How does he do that anyway? There is no surprise that there's a lack of space in his head with all that Go Go Gadget junk he keeps there. No wonder I'm the only one with a _Brain_ here. Get it? _Brain_ ... ? Anyway, moving on.

So my brainiac master puts away the chopper and leaves us both without any signs of ground being beneath our feet. That's when I actually bark. Loud. Reeeaal loud.

 **Gadget's POV**

That's weird. I think I thought I heard Brain bark. According to my calculations, his bark came from a far away location. Maybe he's waiting for me with the Chief! I better check how close I am to arriving at the current destination.

"Go Go Gadget-Glowstick!" I look around and find Brain right beside me. Why he came here extremely quick, as he'd been here the whole time. Odd. "Brain! What a pleasant surprise! I didn't know dogs could fly!" He lets out a groan and swings his paw at me. He's happy to see me too! Well, if you think about it, why wouldn't he be?

"According to my calculations, we should land in about ... three seconds. Two ... One ..."

Just before we are about to arrive safely on the cold floor with a speed of a 103 miles per hour, my jacket suddenly inflates for no reason. I hit the ground and Brain falls on my stomach, of course my inflatable wear saved both of our lives. Well ... How brilliant of me to think of that! Brain could have died if it wasn't for my fast thinking and quick reactions.

 **Brain's POV**

This stupid idiot was about to let us both die if it wasn't for me pulling one of the buttons on his jacket to inflate it! What was he thinking? Probably about how brilliant he is, huh.

"I got us out of this one! Now to find the light!" ... Yep, as I predicted. It's hard enough babysitting him as it is, and then he claims to be the mastermind behind everything. I roll my eyes and then quickly catch up with him. He might not be the smartest person I know, but he's still my master. Aaaaand, at the end of the day, he is always the hero. After all, you've got to admit his illogical luck _is_ brilliant.

Just as I reach the path of brightness made by the Gadget-Glowstick, everything goes back to pitch black and the ground starts dancing back and forth. After the sudden earthquake stops, I bark, but the only answer I get is my own echo. And Gadget ... He vanished ...

 _A/n: For those who are wondering how is it possible that Gadget and Brain flew up and up and up for a day and then fell down in less than a minute, let's just say that Gadget's calculations aren't always exact ... ;)_


	9. Boxed

_Hi! This time I'm switching back to Penny and Talon. It's going to be a little bit of a flashback-ish chapter. I know my previous few chapters were quite short, so I decided to make it up to you, since I had a week off school earlier this month (thank GOD! High school is freaking HARD! Hahaha XD)._

 _This one's for ALL of you (partly because no one reviewed chapter eight :P :D haha)! Thank you all so much for sticking with the story, I never really expected people would even find it and click on it, seeing that some actually read it and liked it and even took time to review it, I just don't know what to say. So thank you, you guys really surprised me in a very positive way :D :) Enjoy!_

 **Penny's POV**

I look up from my holographic screen once again, only to reassure that even the opening that would lead me back to the laboratory is gone as well. Gee, what am I supposed to do now?

That's it, I've been standing here long enough. If even my Codex can't solve this, I don't know what will. Besides, the only thing I should be worrying about is getting outta here, not how the hell I got here. So I start just walking forward with the light of my Codex guiding my way. Man, I haven't seen the sunlight for at least a day now, I guess my eyes have gotten used to the lack of brightness in this dungeon.

The one thing that really gets on my nerves right now is the wobbly floor. Every two steps or so, I almost trip over a rock or a bump. This tunnels are nothing like the bricked one that Talon and I were wandering through when we were looking for uncle Gadget ...

...

 _"Hey, Penny, look behind you," he says. So I turn around and notice my flashlight is pointing directly at a brick, that seems a little bit out of place. What a coincidence._

 _"That brick looks suspicious ..." I note._

 _"I wonder what happens if I pull it," He grins and moves towards the wall._

 _"Talon, don't! Nothing good ever comes out when someone pulls the suspicious-looking brick out of the wall!" I yell. And yes, that is not a saying, I just made that up._

 _"Too late!" he exclaims and pulls the suspicious-looking brick out of the wall. Why does he always do the exact opposite of what I tell him to? I don't mean to be an obnoxious bossy girl, but he could at least listen to what I say ..._

...

Huh, I wonder where he is right now. Ummmm, by that I mean _Gadget_ , who cares for the insane (-ly cute) Claw's nephew ...

Anywho, it is also strange how these tunnels just somehow magically appeared at some time of the night. No wonder they're so rocky. Ouch, my toe!

After a while of walking and tripping and falling and getting up and walking again, I'm starting to get bored. This path, if I can call it a path, appears to be getting me nowhere and I've got _nothing else_ to think about except for how did I get here, what am I doing here and why haven't I got out of this mess already.

... I wonder what Talon's doing ...

 **Talon's POV**

 _Booorreeeeeeeeeeeed_!

These tunnels stink! Thank God my bracer has a biult-in flashlight, because if it didn't, I might as well consider myself screwed! And this is all _Penny's_ fault! She just had to catch me on that stupid platform and drag me here, she just couldn't leave me d... Okay, I see her point.

But still, we wouldn't have been stuck in that freaky invention lab in the first place if it wasn't for ... _me_ , pulling that brick out of the wall.

But still, who's silly idea was to race each other into the mysterious unknown hole in the wall like mindless dodo birds? Oh yeah ... it was _my_ silly idea.

But still ... Nope, I got nothin'. Dammit, I'm such a screw-up ...

...

 _"Talon, don't! Nothing good ever comes out when someone pulls the suspicious-looking brick out of the wall!" she yells. I'm pretty sure she just made that up._

 _"Too late!" I exclaim and pull the suspicious-looking brick out of the wall. Like I'd ever listen to her._

 _"See? Nothing bad happened," I say with a victorious smile on my face. Penny still doesn't look like she's a hundred percent sure that we're safe. She slowly approaches the hole that was left there with the brick missing. She bends over to look inside, and just as I'm about to do so myself, the wall starts rotating! It pushes us out of the bricked hallway and into a completely different room._

 _Oops, my bad. What? I had to pull that brick ..._

...

It's true. Penny didn't do anything wrong, she's adorab- I mean, perfec- I mean, pret- I mean ... Not screw-up-ish. For God's sake, is that even a word? Man, I must be bored. And I am just now realizing that all of this sickness is my fault. I can't believe I'm such an imbecile. Plus Penny's probably still mad at me because of the ... Incident, that happened earlier this morning. Or whatever time is it right now, I have no idea.

I just hope I don't die here, at least not before my uncle destroys Gadget - which is quite possibly _never_ , looking at his horrible, horrible, horrible 'evil' plans.

That's why I have to figure out how to get outta here, and fast! My uncle needs me! He doesn't know that yet, but it's true. I mean, sure Gadget is just as stupid as he is, but at least he has Penny. And his dog-babysitter, of course ... And Penny.

Hey, I wonder what she's doing right now ...

 **Penny's POV**

Left, left, left, left ... Wait, am I walking in circles?

This maze is _endless_! I'm not even tired, yet my eyes feel so heavy I could just drop on the cold, rocky floor and fall asleep right here and now. It's like boredom is taking over my brain. There's probably like 0,001% left of it by now.

At least time'd be running faster if Talon was here ...

...

 _"Got ya!" I shout, throwing the flashlight on the floor and tackling him to the ground. We both start laughing so hard I'm forced to release him. We slowly get up and look at each other. He smirks and wiggles his eyebrows (he looks so cute when he does that). Then we start battling like we usually do on every mission._

 _At a point I press Talon against the wall. We stare right into each other's eyes for a while. His beautiful chocolate brown eyes. They are just so pure and flawless, the way they sparkle when reflecting the brightness of the flashlight that's lying on the floor by the brick wall behind my back. I swear I could just close my eyes and kiss him ... but I wouldn't dare to do that (well, maybe if he dared me to do it in a game of Truth or Dare that he mentioned earlier ...). So I break eye-contact and let him go ..._

...

Nahhh, the _last_ thing I need right now is that cold-blooded (and unbelievably good-looking) and insensitive (and extremely attractive) jerk! If I never see him again, it'll be too soon! Plus, I'm still very angry with him ... Yeah!

Ugghh, this whole situation is just so unbearably exhausting. I can feel my shoulders starting to slope downward, my arms flop against my body, causing my Codex to shut down, leaving darkness fill the space around me. And just like someone turned off the lightbulb in my head, I start yawning. I flex the muscles in my arms one more time, just to stretch them a little bit. My eyelids start sliding down my eyeballs, and just as I am about to pass out, I bump into something, uhhh ... Something that is actually not made out of stone!

I can't believe it! I found the exit!

Wait Penny, don't get all excited. It's pitch black, who knows what this none-stone-ish object might be.

So I let my holo-screen make some light, only to find out that my discovery is, as a matter in fact - A _DOOR_! Yaaaaaaaaaaay, I found a door! It's a door! Woop woop! Oh yeah! A D-O-O-R! A door! Hahaha! I start jumping around in circles, increasing the possibility of spraining my ankle, considering the unsafe construction of the ground beneath me, but I don't really care about that right now. I found the exit! I bet Talon's still walking around, feeling like a wooden-headed, pea-brained caveman, while I have found myself a doorway to _f_ _reedom_!

I'm sorry, I know that comparison to that silly (and handsome) dork is an insult for cavemen all around the world, but I couldn't think of anything better at the time.

Anywho ... I open the door, revealing the ... _INVENTION LAB_!? I'm officially _through_ with this craziness!

 **Talon's POV**

I'm officially _through_ with this craziness!

My only source of brightness seems to be getting low on batteries, and so are my legs. It's like I'm dragging two _elephants_ behind me, that are tied to my boots with an impossible knot! And to top it off, I'm sooo bored, I'd even consider _coloring_ entertaining!

Arrrghh, I just need something to think about to keep my mind busy. I know! I'll analyze all the events of the previous two days, to see if that'll give me an idea on how to escape from this underground prison. Or use the previous sentence as an excuse to think about how lovable Penny is ... Whatever ...

...

 _We've been sitting here for quite some time now. I'm watching Penny playing around with her flashlight and making a really cute face while doing it. It should be a crime to look so cute without even trying. Well, I might as well call it a crime since we're 'locked up' in this creepy hallway. I try to rest my head on my hand, but this annoying brick wall is making it really hard to get in a comfortable position._

 _"Well, this is getting boring," she sighs and drops the flashlight on the ground._

 _"Truth or Dare?" I ask tauntingly._

 _"Shut up, Talon," she replies._

 _"How are you so sure that I'm not gonna escape again?" I say with a large smirk on my face._

 _"Because you don't carry a flashlight, I suppose," Damn, she's right._

 _Or is she? Wait a second ..._

 _..._

I _DO_ carry a flashlight! It's right here in my bracer! I am using it this very moment! Well, right now, even the letters spelling 'low battery' are shining brighter than it, but it's still a flashlight. I am such a stupid idiot! There was my chance! There was my exit, right there! And I screwed it up.

I could have just got up on my feet and pridefully walked away. I could have been flying above the clouds with my fixed and improved rocket boots. I could have been plotting a new evil plan and finally destroy Gadget, or at least watch my uncle plot a sucky plan and quite possibly mess it up even more. I could have been sitting on the couch at home, not moving a single muscle in my entire body, instead of walking down this stupid dungeon and burning the flesh off my feet. I could have been free. But noooo!

 _Penny_ had to go and mess it all up, with her dumb nutty uncle and her crazy smartass dog and her sparkly blue eyes and her silky blonde hair and ... Aaaaahh!

This is torture, this is pure torture. If I don't find an exit in the next few seconds, I swear I'm gonna ... Oh look, a _DOOR_!

I jump around in circles and almost crash my head into the pointy ceiling, but that doesn't even matter to me right now. I have found the exit! I have actually found the exit! Goodbye, stinky tunnels! So long, boredom! Rest in peace, crappy flashlight! Freedom, here I co-

Wait, what is this place? It looks familiar. Hmmmmmm ...

 **Penny's POV**

This sucks. This _seriously_ sucks.

I ran out of a wacky lab, came into a creepy tunnel, walked for what seemed to be at least a day, almost sprained my ankle on the rocky floor, bumped into a door, opened it and then somehow ended up in a wacky lab. What!? Aaarrghhh!

Oh what the heck, anything is better than the rat hole I just crawled out of.

So I start walking forward, staring at the inventions surrounding me. Man, these thingies are beyond weird. They seem to be getting sillier with every single laboratory I enter. How many freaky chambers are there hiding in this HQ 'basement' anyway? You could get lost in here even without the overnight stone-tunnel addition. Heck, if anyone, Talon and I should be the ones to know that, we are basically a living proof.

While I'm taking a stroll down the potion aisle, I sense a strangely familiar feeling of vibration in my feet, that appears to be originating from the - suddenly shaky - floor. Not another earthquake!

I look down and notice a self-cleaning napkin land in front of my feet. Haha, really funny. Does one of these have to be in each room I walk into? Because that didn't work out so well the last time ...

...

 _Then suddenly, the ground starts shaking! All the inventions start falling off the table one by one. I slip on a self-cleaning napkin and fall directly into Talon's arms. The time stops when I look into his lovable chocolate eyes, but unfortunately the earthquake continues. There's no time to waste! Even though I don't think every second of this day I spent staring at his beautiful dark brown eyes is wasted ..._

 _"The door!" He shouts, pointing at the door on the other side of the collapsing laboratory. We sprint past the tables, avoiding pieces of broken glass and deadly potions, that were spilled across the floor like a dangerously toxic liquid rainbow. We're about sixty feet away from the door, when the ceiling above us starts falling apart! "Faster!" I scream, we leap across the floor and manage to protect ourselves from the giant brick rock, that was about to flatten us up against the ground. We run for the exit. I open the door, stop for a second and look up. I realize the ceiling right above my head is starting to crack! Seconds before it collides with the flooring, Talon jumps, pushes me through the doorway and closes it behind us. Just then, I hear a gigantic 'kaboom!' on the other side of the wall ..._

...

Yeah, that was a fun experience. But who cares! It's not like I'm gonna slip on it aga- Wooooah!

I lose my balance and become a slave to the force of gravity, only this time Talon's arms aren't here to catch me and his breath-taking eyes aren't waiting to meet mine and stop the time for a moment or two. The only thing that'll catch me now is ... Well, the floor. And just as my head rushes into the cold embrace of the hard flooring, I notice the potions moving slightly closer to the border of the shelf each time it trembles.

Oh no.

 **Talon's POV**

My thoughts are interrupted by a little piece of the ceiling hitting my head. Odd, I wonder why it fell off.

"Hm, never mind," I mumble to myself, when another one hits me. And another one ... Then the next second, I am swept off my feet by the sudden movement of the ground. I shove myself through the open door, right before it closes back up. It seemed like a safer choice at the time, but my eye-sight quickly disproves that fact. I am suddenly cornered by an ocean of rainbow-colored puddles, broken test tubes, small pieces of paper with 'danger' written on them floating around the place, lots of loony gadgets and OH MY GOD!

Is that a _floating waterbed_!? This certainly brings back some memories ...

...

 _"AAAAA!" she yells while quickly jumping off the bed. I blush - and I mean it, my cheeks feel so hot you could literally grill bacon on them right now - but I'm not sure this puts Penny in a better position, since she's blushing twice as hard herself. Regardless of that, she's looking directly in my eyes. This whole situation is so awkward I just wanna go hide behind the teleport machine prototype in the corner, but she looks like she's not letting me get away without getting to the bottom of this, this, whatever this is._

 _"Sooo ... What the heck happened!?" I shake my head and open my mouth to say something, but remain silent. My eyes are jumping all over the place, looking for a good explanation. Ughh, who am I kidding, I don't even know what actually happened, how am I supposed to make up an excuse in under ten seconds? "Would you stop doing that and just look me in the eyes! You're really annoying me right now!" she exclaims. I hesitate, but eventually pick up the courage and look at her - which possibly makes my cheeks go even red-er - and then open my mouth again, but still words just don't seem to get out of it. She just looks so adorable when she's angry ... Snap out of it, Talon!_

 _No, really, there's an earthquake happening in this dimension that some people like to call REAL LIFE!_

...

Lost in the flashback, I hardly notice the purple microscope, dropping quickly towards my direction, that was about to crack my skull open.

Oh no.

 **Penny's POV**

I try to gather myself together, but my head is kinda dizzy from the impact with the floor. Then suddenly, my vision focuses on an erlenmeyer flask, filled with some sort of greenish goo, slowly rotating, tripping over and starting to fall, releasing the frothy substance from its glassy frame. I panic, but soon react by quickly rolling over and bumping my elbow into a nearby table, leaving the potion to spill all over the flooring. At least it didn't create a hole in it, like it probably would have in my stomach.

With the first strike made, series of oozes, sludges and gloops of all colors start falling off the shelves like _crazy_!

I jump back on my feet and start running like the wind. Halfway to the opposite side of the room, an intergalactic payphone (seriously? What is it used for, calling Mars?) bends over and lands on the ground right in front of me, blocking my way. I turn around and there's a rapid river of foaming potions coming my way, about to burn my shoes off. I look up and see a grape vine hanging off the ceiling (again - _what_!?). It looks unsafe, but still safer than being terminated by a poisonous flood of rainbow goo.

So I leap up and grab it, swing and pray to God it doesn't snap in two, than release it, returning my feet to the ground on the other side of the broken payphone. Everything starts stabilizing slowly as I finally feel secure enough to drop my guard.

I look around and notice a door. I calmly walk closer and place my hand on the door knob ...

 **Talon's POV**

I barely manage to escape the sudden attack by jumping up, doing a perfect flip and landing safely a few feet away from the spot where the microscope hits the ground and shatters to pieces. I locate an exit on the other side of the room. I start running for my life, avoiding the bubbling flows of toxic substances and flying science equipment as I go. I see a self-cleaning napkin lying on the floor a couple of inches away from my feet - too bad Penny isn't here to slip on it and fall in to my arms, so I can get lost in her crystal blue eyes for a moment or two ...

No, this is not the time!

About 30 feet before reaching the door, I stumble upon something, that I assumed was an invisible trash bag (told ya it's useless - you can't see it, but it's always there when you need it the _least)._ I turn on my back and look behind me, expecting a wave of some kind of aim-bot sharp objects coming at me. But luckily the place starts cooling down slowly and all the inventions are once again placed securely on the ground.

Uffff, I'm sure glad that's over!

After a few moments of lying on the floor, cursing the inventor of the invisible trash bag, I carefully stand up and move closer to the door. I place my hand on the door knob ...

 **Penny's POV**

I open the door ...

... And guess who's behind it.

 **Talon's POV**

I open the door ...

... And guess who's behind it.

"Penny?" Well that's just _great_.

 **Penny's POV**

"Talon?" Well that's just _great._

While we just stand there staring at each other, the door behind him somehow automatically closes, so does the one behind me. There's nothing left besides us but the metallic box surrounding us. After all we went through, we are now boxed up in metal ... _Together._

This should be interesting.


End file.
